Dreaming of You
by greenmagick
Summary: [DaixDark]Finally! Chapter 4 up. I like red. Go on, read it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of dnangel. I would dearly wish to though. Anyway, enjoy!

Dark P.O.V

I am showering in the bathroom. I hear the bathroom door open, then close softly. The shower curtain is drawn back and I turn to see who has entered. Amidst the billowing steam of the hot water, I see a small spiky haired red head clad in a bathrobe.

Before I could stammer out a "Daisuke.", he lifts up a slender finger to my lips, telling me to shush. I am transfixed by those ruby red orbs looking deep into my eyes. He smiles in mischief and suddenly reaches down and takes hold of me. All I can manage is to gasp. My hands fall limply to my side.

His small artist's hands caress me lovingly, stroking with feather light touches. His thumb lingers at the tip where he then circles, over and over again. My breathing gets harsher. Then his gaze intensifies. making sure that i see what he is doing, he lowers his mouth to my member. He kisses the tip, then takes me whole into his mouth, his tongue flickering and licking everything.

I cannot take it any longer. I haul him up and press him against the wet bathroom wall. His red eyes gleam with lust and satisfaction. I push his head back and kiss him as though trying to devour him. I wish I could. He returns it with equal fervour, arms tangling around my neck, and legs around my waist. I push fully into him, his eyes close and his fingers grasp my hair tightly. A moan escapes his swollen lips.

I capture them again. With each thrust, his moans get more ragged and he pulls my hair harder.

Suddenly he stiffens and arches against me, crying out. His bathrobe is sodden with water by now. I push it apart and feast on his neck. I feel my release coming upon me. I let out a groan and pump into him as I come.

All is still and silent now. We both slide to the floor, one of my hands holding him close to me.

His face is buried in my chest, his body a comfortable fit against mine. There is a comfortable intimacy between us as we both lie like that, utterly spent, basking in the afterglow of incredible sex.

Then I woke up in my room. Alone with sticky sweaty sheets.

Narrator P.O.V

At this point, Dark sighed and closed his journal. Even writing it down gave him a hard-on. That was the strangest and most erotic dream he had ever had. He wouldn't mind having it more often though. It felt so real.

"Daisuke…."

What was it about him?

His innocence?

Big eyes?

Kindness?

That expressiveness?

The soft lips?

What was it about Dai-chan that was so dang attractive? Dark mused.

By morning, he had made up his mind.

He liked the entire package.

Background:

Dark and Daisuke had been living as separate entities for some time now. Nobody knows

how or why, but Dark just plopped back into the house one day and announced that he was staying there.

Naturally Emiko didn't mind. Neither did Daisuke, for that matter.

Daisuke and Dark were now in art college together. Their hobby? Stealing lost artifacts and returning them to museums. Fortunately for them both, Dark still retained his magic.

ok, that's for now! Review please, I don't know whether I should carry on with this story. Please give feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Woo hoo! Next chapter here! Thanks for reviewing!

Here's some background information about the two in this fanfic:

- The 2 have separated from each other and are living as 2 separate individuals.

- Dai-chan and dark are staying together in an apartment near the college that they are studying at.

- Dark has retained his magic.

- Daisuke is still adept at stealing.

Enjoy this chapter! And review.

* * *

(Daisuke POV)

They say that dreams reflect what you want. If that's true… I must really want Dark. My dream last night would have illustrated that. It was exhilarating and amazing. It's no wonder that people can get so hooked on it. The sensations that he made me feel… powerful.. I can't even think of last night without blushing.

Even so, I.. I want to do it again.

But how? When? Will I dream of him again tonight?

* * *

(narrator's view for now.)

" Daisuke! Breakfast!" Dark hollered.

" Ok, I'm coming soon!" Daisuke shouted back from his room.

Dark flushed as he pictured Daisuke coming. Last night. His eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy.

" Stupid mind." He cursed himself as he grew a problem. Dark sat himself down and opened the papers.

" Pancakes again?" Dai enquired as he entered the kitchen. _'Act cool. Nothing happened last night.. And DON'T BLUSH!' _Daisuke mentally yelled.

"It's your turn to cook tomorrow. I want bacon."

" Uh huh."

They sat and ate in amiable silence while Dark turned the pages of the newspapers. " Let's go see that art exhibition after school today."

" Fine by me.. Hey, we better get moving now." Daisuke said, finally noticing the time. "Hurry up and do your hair or whatever while I do the dishes."

Dark yawned and replied, " My hair is naturally cool, unlike yours." He snapped his fingers and the dishes were done.

"…"

" Oi Niwa! Come over here!" a deep voice demanded the moment they entered the art room of the school. Dark and Daisuke exchanged a look.

Daisuke hurried over with Dark sauntering behind him.

" Good morning Sensei, what is the matter?"

" Where are the art supplies that were supposed to arrive yesterday? The others said that you were the last to leave the room yesterday." He barked.

"Ah.. I left them under the table there. I'll get them out."

Daisuke dropped on all fours searching for the box that he had stuffed under the table. As the upper half of his body was obscured by the table, all that could be seen of him was his rear sticking out. And a very nice rear it was too, Dark observed. wiggling as Dai-chan struggled with the box. Must have been the training.

So round…

So ….

" Wah………."

Dark found out that he wasn't the only one preoccupied with Daisuke's sweet ass wiggling.

Everybody else was watching with his posterior rather.. hungrily. Even the teacher was eyeing it with unprofessional interest.

" Oof. Here it is sensei!" Daisuke puffed out in triumph as he finally pulled the box out.

_'Why does everyone look so disappointed?'_ he sweat-dropped.

" So Daisuke…." The teacher walked over. " I'm going to do a painting of the nature of man, would you like to be my model?" He asked lasciviously with an unholy glint in his eye.

' _Then you will strip of for me, and I'll see you naked, and….'_

Daisuke blushed scarlet, contrasting terribly with his bright yellow sweater. " Eh.. uh.. there's no need for me to trouble you…." He protested feebly.

" Oh no, no trouble at all.. I'll even pay you the usual rates for a model." The teacher took hold of his hand and stroked it. _' Is it so soft everywhere, I wonder….'_

Dark decided to intervene. Knowing Daisuke, he would get conned into 'modelling'

for that miserable pervert of a teacher. And hell, he was going to be the only one who could see Daisuke nude.

" Gomen Sensei. Dai- chan is already busy helping me with my art." He wrapped an arm around Daisuke's shoulder and pulled him close to emphasise the hidden point he was sending to the pervert.

" Oh." The teacher released Daisuke�%9next chapter? TELL ME!


	3. mistake!

HEY! That chapter was supposed to be longer! The ending got chopped off! Sorry! This is what it's supposed to be..

* * *

" Oh." The teacher released Daisuke's hand unwillingly. Nobody had ever emerged unscathed from a battle with Dark Mousy, as the rumours went. 

" But if you change your mind, just tell me.." He said bravely. And left as fast as his legs could coolly walk.

" Uh.. Hai…" Daisuke stammered cutely behind his back.

Dark whapped Dai-chan hard on his head. "If you don't want to do it, say so! What if I weren't there?"

"Thanks Dark.. he's scary!"

" You owe me now!"

"… What do you want?"

' _I want plenty of things Dai-chan….'_

Dark bent down to his ear. Daisuke became aware of their Dark's closeness and his hot breath. He flushed again and fidgeted. " Dark….."

" You're making breakfast for the whole month."

* * *

whoops my bad.. SORRY! I know I know, you want to whack me on the head, so I bought armour. 

Any suggestions for the next chapter? Tell me what you want!


	4. Chapter 4

Well. Sorry for the long wait! I am so sorry….. I had just zero ideas about how to continue this fic, and I had a really busy ¾ of a year. Hehe. Seriously, I hope you guys enjoy :p

* * *

" I like red." Dark declared one day.

" Huh?"

"I said, I like red." Dark repeated. " Let's paint my room red."

"You can do it yourself can't you? With magic and all…." Daisuke replied. He wasn't feeling too chipper that morning. He had been up all night. Not that he hadn't fallen asleep, mind you. His dreams made him tired. Waking up alone after countless nights of hot intimate sex was getting on his nerves. Poor Dai-chan was not happy.

But what could he do? Especially when Dark always seemed so happily oblivious to him.

"I have to prepare for the class exhibition." Dai said quietly and left the room.

"Dammit. He didn't get my hint did he? WASN'T IT A BIG GIVEAWAY WHEN I SAID I LIKED RED?" Dark screamed mentally. He was getting annoyed, waking up with no Daisuke to cuddle in the morning. And having to act like buddies with Daisuke almost immediately after wet dreams with Daisuke moaning and writhing with… STOP! Was not easy on him. On top of that, he had to put up with his mind wondering how it would be in real life if it already felt so intense in a dream.

Poor Dark. He was not a happy angel.

"He does seem crabby today doesn't he?"

"I'll just buy paint anyway."

* * *

'WHY! Why must it be Dark of all the people in the world? To add to it, he's not from this world too, is he? Doesn't that make things worse?' Daisuke scribbled in his diary.

'He makes you feel good… more than good… doesn't he?' a sly voice interjected. He blushed. 'While he makes me feel …. I don't know what I am supposed to ……. If the dreams stop, that might help. Yet if it does…' he pondered. What did it mean anyway?

The door slammed open, revealing Dark in the doorway.

"I have paint! Come on!"

Seeing Dark just when he was trying to solve his 'Dark' problem fuddled Daisuke.

"Huh?" was the most intelligent thing he could think of while blushing. Damn his blush!

Dark strode over and extricated Daisuke from the desk. "The exhibition is not for 2 months yet, you have time to do that. We must paint my room."

Daisuke was promptly herded out of his room like a poor lamb by a dog.

"Why red? Isn't it a bit too much for a whole room?" Daisuke asked him.

"I have more than just red. There's red, and there's red." Dark said, attempting to sound more mysterious.

"Ok.. so you have 7 shades of red for 1 room. What would mum have to say about that I wonder.."

"Oh, that reminds me! A parcel was delivered from Emiko this morning. It's on the table."

Daisuke was now herded to the table. He unwrapped the parcel and 2 boxes tumbled out. One was labeled Daisuke, and the other was labeled Dark.

"Hey, there's one for you too Dark."

Dark opened the box and read the note inside.

'Dear Dark,

How is it flatting with my dear virgin son?' Dark gulped. He didn't think he would like the rest of the letter very much.

'Since I don't like to beat around the bush, take good care of him. I have enclosed something that would be useful to you very soon if not straightaway. Be gentle. Don't worry, I approve of it.

Love,

Emiko'

With increasing apprehension, he reached into the box furtively, making sure Daisuke was engrossed in his own box before looking at present he had received.

He received a jar of body chocolate. A grin slowly spread across Dark's face. He knew exactly what to use the jam for. Now, if he could manage to bring it into his dream tonight….

'Dear Daisuke,

How are you? Has Dark been good to you? I have a fairly good idea of what's going on between you two, and don't worry, I fully approve. I have enclosed something that will be useful to you, from what I have heard about such things. Come and visit when you are free!

Love,

Mum.'

Daisuke reached into his box tentatively, not unlike what Dark had done. That was strange, Dark was grinning into thin air. Daisuke pulled out a small bottle of.. lube? His face flamed up immediately. How did Emiko know?

'BREATHE! STUPID BLUSH!"

* * *

That night after painting Dark's room, which had surprisingly turned out rather pleasing to the eye, Daisuke collapsed onto his bed. His eyes closed and his mind unwittingly brought up last night's dream. His face flushed but he allowed his mind to bring up that memory. He needed something to unwind….. was what he told himself.

'Daisuke was in the photocopy room in the art school. It was usually noisy and packed, but for now, it was for him to use. Dark appeared in the doorway and looked at Daisuke with a strange gleam in his eyes. Daisuke's breath hitched. He knew what that gleam meant. He saw it every night just before he got ravished and thoroughly pleasured. But this was in school, he couldn't possibly think of doing that here and now right?

"Er.. isn't it a good day, Dark? Hehe, brilliant day I think, but really, I must be off because the teacher, yes the teacher might be arriving-" Daisuke was in mid gabble when Dark closed the door and jammed it shut with god-knew-what.

He squeaked. Dark walked over to him, backing him into a corner. "You know what I'm going to do don't you?" Daisuke squeaked again. Oh yes he knew..

Dark leant down and licked Daisuke's lips. Slowly, lazily, tracing the outline and shape of it with his tongue. "You have a very sweet mouth Dai-chan." Dark breathed. "And it's mine isn't it?"

He seduced his way into Daisuke's mouth while his hands roamed free. One stroked his back, the other cupping his bottom possessively and every so often squeezing it to elicit a moan from Daisuke.

'Hell….. I might as well join in. It's just a dream after all…' Daisuke dream-thought.

Daisuke's hands tentatively started stroking Dark. Dark grunted his approval and his hands drifted further.

Soon they were both in a shocking state of undress and still going. Dai-chan seemed to have forgotten his earlier inhibitions about sex in school. There was a knock on the door. They both froze. Dark looked at Daisuke who was the very picture of sex at that moment. Swearing, he hauled Daisuke into the cramped paper room at the back of the photocopy room with their clothes. They managed, just barely, to close the door and properly lock it before the interrupter un-jammed the door.

"Shall we continue, Dai-chan?" Dark whispered, his breath ghosting over Daisuke's neck. "I always finish what I start…" He spun Daisuke around, back to him, and started working off both their pants. The thrill of being discovered coupled with his earlier roused passions heightened Daisuke's senses. Each touch brought about different feelings. He whimpered, wanting Dark to do his job as he had promised.

"Shush! You don't want them to come in and see us like this do you? Bad Dai-chan." Dark grinned and bit down on Daisuke's neck hard, his tongue swirling about the spot. Dai-chan was all his now. He postioned himself and slowly entered Dai from behind. Daisuke froze and started panting. Dark thrust all the way in. Daisuke almost let out a moan but Dark captured his mouth and captured his moan. One hand drifted down to Daisuke's arousal and started stroking it while his hips moved. Daisuke was quite beside himself now. "Dark…" he begged. " Not yet Dai-chan." Dark panted. He increased his pace. Daisuke whipped his head around and grabbed hold of Dark's mouth. He was going to come soon, and he was going to scream if Dark kept this up. They kissed and both came at the same time, straining for each other.

Outside, the photocopy machine kept humming and going, the outside world seemingly oblivious to what had just conspired a few feet away from them.

Daisuke sagged against Dark, his knees giving out on him. They both collapsed upon the stacks of paper in the room, both in a state of blissful exhaustion.

"Yeah Dai-chan, it's a brilliant day alright." Dark murmured drowsily, his body slackening.

Dai smiled through his passion induced lethargy a little sadly. Any moment now……'

Daisuke opened his eyes and sighed. What was the point? He was terribly turned on just by remembering the dream, but it didn't bring him any closer to waking up disappointed every morning. Being left alone so abruptly in the middle of post-sex cuddling made him feel all the more hollow when he awoke.

There really wasn't a point in all this wishful dreaming. Daisuke hoped he would get a normal dream tonight to save him the heartache.

* * *

Like it? Absolutely abhor it? Love it :p? Scenes you wanna see in it?

Tell me!

Please?


End file.
